Ozone Hole Monster
The Ozone Hole Monster appeared in 2003 TV series called Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. The Ozone Hole Monster is a serpent-like monster that appears in the 85th episode A Sunsational Surprise / A Sunsational Puzzle. It emerged from a hole in the ozone layer after the air conditioners created by Nightmare Enterprises heated up the area. Nightmare Enterprises sold air conditioners to King Dedede, who then distributed them around Cappy Town. These were no ordinary air conditioners: they made it so hot out during the day that no one could go underneath the sun without getting sunburned. An ozone hole was created from those same air conditioners, and that was where the Ozone Hole Monster lived. Kirby and his friends decided to investigate what was making it this hot out during the day, so they built a hot air balloon and went up there, where they found the hole in the ozone layer and dropped a bomb on Cappy Town, which was actually a warning in disguise that Dream Land was in danger of being seared by ultraviolet rays. The kids decided to have Kirby stop the hole from growing even more, so they summoned the Warp Star, and as Kirby rode it over to the ozone hole, the Ozone Hole Monster revealed itself. Its attacks mainly revolve around breathing UV rays from its mouth like lasers. The monster itself can also heal damaged segments, unless attacked rapidly. The hot air balloon's engine allowed Kirby to become Jet Kirby, but as the kids quickly found out, the monster was capable of healing its damaged body parts, so Kirby had no choice but to withdraw the Jet ability. Thankfully, however, King Dedede dumbly shot a cannonball up there, which allowed Kirby to become Bomb Kirby and therefore easily be able to overpower the monster and destroy it along with the ozone hole, thus returning the abnormal weather back to normal. The Ozone Hole Monster is a large, translucent, glowing serpentine creature with glowing purple eyes. Its body glows different colors - white, purple, and blue, and electrical surges flow around the monster's body. The monster, just like its name suggests, lives in a hole in the ozone layer. Powers and Abilities The Ozone Hole Monster's primary ability is being able to create a black hole-like entity that can break the ozone layer that blocks the sun's Ultraviolet Rays, causing Popstar to get super hot. Despite the lack of wings, the Ozone Hole Monster can fly effortlessly and can heal its injured parts. In combat, it can use its tail to batter its enemies and can spew out pink energy lasers or beams made out of UV rays from its mouth that can ether cause a massive sunburn or be used to do contact damage similar to that of a real laser or beam. The UV ray lasers and beams are so powerful, they are even capable of damaging the Warp Star's surface. Category:Creatures Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Kirby Universe